About Me (Episode)
"About Me" (私について, Watashi ni tsuite) is the 6 . episode of the third season and the 33 . overall. It aired on August 12, 2013. Synopsis It's day six (Tuesday) of the goddess search. Shiori introduced herself in her personal monologue, saying that she is currently possessed by some sort of great strangeness that she cannot understand. Shiori explained that this "strangeness" is constantly controlling her body all day long and she is unable to properly relax. As Shiori sighed, Fujiidera came and asked her about the status of her novel for the Mai-High Festival. Shiori told Fujiidera that she just needs a little more time as Fujiidera reminds her that if she did not submit her novel by Thursday, (the day after tomorrow) the novel will be illegible for the festival. Shiori then returned to her monologue, explaining that the strangeness is identified as an emotion called Love. Shiori said that in books, love is sometimes depicted as something sweet, sometimes, beautiful, and sometimes sad. But for Shiori, none of those emotions seem to describe her situation. Shiori said that for her case, that person interrupted her novel, that person was in another man's embrace and that person laughing like a maniac when cross-dressing is the same person that saved her when she locked herself in the library. Shiori complains that this is too unfair, that her first love is a disgusting, perverted cross-dresser. As Shiori sorts out the books, she said that the worst part about that man is how he do not keep his promises. Even though that person promised to read her novel, Shiori never saw him despite waiting for a whole day. Shiori then steels herself, saying that a disgusting, perverted freak is one thing, but a disgusting, perverted freak who cannot keep promises is hopeless. Shiori then wondered if she really did kissed that man. Shiori then said that she only remembered him recently. Shiori then wondered why would she forget the details about something important like her first kiss as she lay down on her table, tired and exasperated. Shiori then noticed someone else looking at her. Shiori recalled the young girl and wondered how did the girl got here and tried to search for the girl, but the girl simply vanished. As Shiori continued her search, she saw the man she was talking about, Keima Katsuragi, was in a girls's uniform, and greeted Shiori. Shiori concluded that she is currently being possessed by some sort of strangeness, and told the God of Romance and Love to die. Shiori cannot believe Keima and decided to distance herself away from him. Keima then called to Shiori and told her that he is here to see her story. Shiori was flustered when she saw how Keima remembered about it all but quickly tried to stop herself, thinking that Keima says the right things but has the wrong attire. Nevertheless, Shiori sat down and told herself that she should at least hear from Keima, calling herself being open-minded. Shiori then asked if Keima enjoyed cross-dressing. Keima then said that he was forced into a position that made him wear girls' clothes and initially, he was just doing it for the plan but he eventually cannot stop himself from it. Keima then said that in hindsight, his life fell apart the day a servant from Hell appeared to him and the line from rationality and irrationality begin to crumble. Keima then wondered if he is doomed to be "ground to dust by the wheels of reality." Shiori do not understand what Keima is talking about. Keima then leaves and said that he is sorry to let Shiori hear his boring story. Shiori stopped Keima, telling him that he should talk more since he'll feel better and told Keima to tell her more. They then noticed that the bell rings and Keima asked Shiori if it would be better to continue on their way home. While walking home, Shiori saw Keima placing a wig and was relieved. Shiori then noticed that Keima is pretty cute when he cross-dresses and asked to find a place to talk although Keima said that they can walk and talk. Shiori then stopped Keima and asked to go to a Ramen Shop. At the shop, Shiori mentioned to herself that she never had any courage to go in to those places, but it is alright now since she's with a guy and she can finally order a Negi Ramen. Keima then took a ticket and asked her what she is going to eat as Shiori did not know that she can simply order it without talking. While she ate her ramen, Shiori wondered if she's a disgrace as her first time out with a boy is eating at a ramen restaurant. Shiori then saw Keima blowing his food and recalled her kiss back then. SHiori then stood up and asked if she can write a story of Keima. Keima agreed as Shiori told him to come to the library tomorrow. Keima then says to Haqua that Shiori should be able to make a story by tomorrow since Shiori lacks the confidence in making her material and hence, she lost interest. However, Shiori met Keima, in his cross-dressing ways and that gives her great story material and once Shiori wrote the novel, her affection level will max out. Keima then said that he can finally see the ending. Day seven of the goddess conquest (Wednesday) Keima saw Shiori's empty note pad as Shiori said that she is almost done with her novel and Keima angrily told her that she haven't even written a single word. Shiori defends by saying that she can finish in about an hour as Keima said that this is would be a very short draft. Keima nonetheless noticed that Shiori has many rejected drafts. Keima then told Shiori that he and her will stay at the library all day to finish the story by tomorrow. Keima then closed the library and knows that he cannot pressure Shiori too much. Haqua wonders if it can work as Keima said that he don't have a choice. Haqua then said that she have a district chief meting an will be gone. Keima then sneezed as Haqua inquired about it while Keima explained that dressing as a girl made him exposed to the cold winds as Haqua told him to take care of his health and over exhaustion is also a factor to it. Keima then said that if they never came to him, he won;t be like this as Haqua returns to stick her tongue out at Keima, making the latter ask if she's a child. As Haqua flew, she thought about what Nora said and concluded that she must investigate about it in Hell. Meanwhile, Shiori was still unable to come up with anything and kept throwing off unused drafts. Shiori then tried to think properly, but she failed to do that as she automatically went to a sci-fi setting. She tried to see other stories as source materials but was nonetheless, too engrossed in them. Shiori then tried to focus but was ultimately still not writing anything down. Keima was dozing off. Shiori then heard something, and saw that Cashiragi came up and tell her to write. Shiori then pointed her finger and told Cashiragi that it's his fault for not doing anything Cashiragi then told her that it's the writer's fault for a boring character as Shiori buried Cahiragi but Cahiragi kept telling Shiori that it's her that's been ding it. Shiori then had a flashback of Fujiidera saying how Shiori has changed as Cashiragi gets buried, he asked Shiori who is she writing a novel for. Shiori said to herself that she does to express her pent-up felings before she cannot take it anymore. Keima then told Shiori that she have to write th best story as Shiori said that it's easier said than done. Keima then told Shiori that all she have to do is to write a story about herself. Keima then told Shiori that he wants to read a story about Shiori only. A story about a girl who loves books and lives in a library, having trouble talking to people and sealing herself in the library. Shiori blushed and said that it won't be interesting and runs off. Keima then whispers that Shiori would be able to do that if she recalled her conquest, Shiori then confirmed that she knew Keima was there. Meanwhile, the girl she saw once a while asking her if she can finally write now. Shiori then returned and saw that Keima is gone. Shiori then sat down with a tear in her eye as she writes a story. By next morning, Keima returned and started to read Shiori's story. The story is about Shiori's biography during her conquest and halfway, Keima saw Shiori turning to a goddess. Keima asked about the goddess as the goddess said that Apollo told her not to talk to strangers the goddess the returned to hiding as Shiori wakes up and saw that Keima read her story. Shiori said that she was just jotting down her thoughts as Keima said that this is hr best work so far. Shiori tried to tell Keima not to read it but Keima was able to grab Shiori as she explained that she was just worried that Keima won't be back. Keima then kissed Shiori on her cheek and told her that her story hasn't ended and gave Shiori one of the hagoromo tags to Shiori, asking her to wear it as Shiori wondered if Keima kissing her was an answer. Keima then told her that he wants to see her everyday before leaving. Shiori then blushed and sat down, thinking that she may never be able to speak her mind properly as she saw the goddess coming out again. The girl then told Shiori that her name is Minerva as Shiori falls down her head on the table, thinking that she cannot be normal if abnormal things keep happening, but she thinks that she finally found her voice as two wings grew on her back, as she decided to continue her story. Trivia *This is the only episode so far without a proper episode title. Instead, the episode title is shown on the first page of Shiori's novel by the end of the episode. *This marks the 4th goddess Keima has helped gain their wings. *So far Keima has helped Vulcan, Diana, Mars, and Minerva gain their wings.